A Misunderstanding
by Sakurras
Summary: When Hermione sees Harry kissing Katie Bell she jumps to conclusions. She tells Draco and Draco gets furious. Can everything be fixed or has it all been ruined? HP/DM/HG


**To all my followers who have favorite "You're Beautiful", I have deleted the story due to a few comments about it. I do not want to risk anyone reporting my story. I am sorry to all of my readers. You can find it on . It is under the same name and the author name is Sakurras. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! ALL CHARACTER RIGHTS GO TO JK ROWLING!**

A Misunderstanding

Draco's P.O.V.

I came home from a long day at work, looking forward to seeing my lovers: Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. The opportunity to see them after a long day of work was what motivated me to work hard, every day. We shared a loft, right on the edge of Diagon Alley.

I opened the door to our loft, expecting to see Harry and Hermione sitting on the couch, cuddled up together. That was not the scene, however. What lay before me was Hermione curled up on the couch, sobbing. I quickly threw my briefcase down and rushed over to her. I sat down beside her and pulled her into my lap. I held her while she cried into my chest.

"What's wrong, Love?"

"I-I saw him!" she sobbed out.

"Saw who?"

"Harry. I saw him kissing Katie Bell!" she cried out.

"Explain it to me." I said, trying to remain calm.

"I went to his office to take him his lunch, because he left it here. When I opened the door I saw him and Katie pressed against each other and kissing. I quickly left and hurried here. I was hoping he would come home before you, so he and I could talk it out but he hasn't come home yet," she sobbed loudly, "Draco, what did I do wrong?!" she asked."

"You did nothing wrong. Don't you dare blame yourself." I said.

Just then the door opened, and Harry walked in. I looked at him, with anger in my eyes. I watched him take a step back and I placed Hermione on the couch, before standing up. I stalked towards him and grabbed the front of his shirt. I hauled him up and held him against the wall.

"How dare you come here after what you did!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Hermione saw you with Katie! How dare you cheat on us! More importantly, how dare you hurt our girl! I came home and found her sobbing on the couch!" I snarled.

"Look, what she saw was not what it looked like! Katie came onto me, and she entered my office at the wrong time!" he said, trying to pry my hand off his shirt.

"Prove it!' I said.

"How do you want me to do that?!"

"Take Veritaserum, and answer my questions."

"Fine, I'll do it."

I nodded and walked into the kitchen. I opened up a cabinet, where I kept potions, and pulled out a vial of Veritaserum. I walked back in the living room and found him sitting in the recliner. I walked over to him and uncorked the vial.

"Open your mouth." I said.

He did as I said and I tipped the vial, letting a few drops fall on his tongue. I recorked the vial and waited for it to take effect. I looked over at Hermione, and saw that she had stopped crying. She was watching us, waiting for the questioning to begin. I turned and face Harry.

"What's your name?"

"Harry Potter."

"What was your first broomstick?"

"A Nimbus 2000."

"Did you kiss Katie Bell?"

"No."

"Explain what happened."

"I was sitting at my desk, when Katie came in. She placed a form on my desk, and asked me to sign it. I signed it, then stood up to leave. As I was walking around my desk, she pressed herself against me, and kissed me. I tried to push her off, but she wouldn't leave. That's when Hermione came in."

"Do you have any feelings for Katie?"

"No."

"That's enough, Draco. He's proved himself." Hermione said, smiling softly.

She walked over and gave me a kiss, then kissed Harry. She sat in his lap and he wrapped his arms around her. She gently rested her head against his chest, and he placed his head on top of hers. He stroked her hair and sat there with her.

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean for you to see that."

"It's alright, Harry. I shouldn't have jumped to that conclusion."

"You had every right to." Harry said.

"Well, now that that's settled, let's eat. I'm starving." I said, causing Harry and Hermione to laugh.

"Fine, fine. It's leftovers tonight." Hermione said.

"As long as it's food I'm fine." I said, walking to the kitchen, my two lovers following behind me. All was well.


End file.
